Printers for printing data carriers are known in the art. Also known are transponder chips for the electronic storage of data, in particular product information, whose integration in data carriers--particularly labels--is desirable. To date it has been necessary, however, to print such data carriers separately and to have the information written into or read out of the transponders directly afterwards or else beforehand. Two separate steps are thus needed, costing time and hence making the product more expensive.